


Set Your Ships on FIRE!!!

by DraceDomino



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Cute, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Humor, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Shorts, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Adventuuuuuuuure! A collection of short She-Ra takes based around uncommon/strange ships, some suggested by my Twitter followers.There's some F/M, some F/F, some Futa...a little bit of everything, and I hope to expand this in the future! Follow me onTwitterand you can suggest some ships of your own next time I tackle it!





	1. Adora + She-Ra (F/F)

“You don’t become me, little girl…” She-Ra let the words drip from her tongue like honey, just as she pressed Adora face-down and let her entire weight lean atop her. As the princess of power loomed all the way forward, her mouth pressed to Adora’s throat and she let her voice carry with a teasing, wicked tone - playful, but only so long as the smaller blonde played by the rulers. “I dominate you. That’s what happens every. Single. Time.”

With each of those words She-Ra twisted her fingers within Adora’s slit, making the blonde tremble, whimper, and offer another dose of juice across those larger digits. Prone and exposed with her pants around her knees, Adora pressed her hands flat to the floor to try and push up to absolutely no avail. The weight and muscle of the other woman was simply too much for her to fight against, and the fingers drawing her nectar forward were ones she wouldn’t want to flee even if she could. Adora gazed over her shoulder as much as she could, up into the face that was almost her own, but stronger. And with better hair.

“I’ll...I’ll give you anything you want, you know that…” She shuddered, just as She-Ra hooked those two fingers against her entrance and gave her a slow, teasing pull. Adora’s fingers dug in against the ground as she offered a sharp cry, her hips bucking into that touch as she quaked. In the aftermath she hung her head with blonde locks crowning her features, a soft whimper passing from her lips that would’ve been pathetic were they not born from such loyalty. “Just give me the strength to protect my friends...to protect Etheria…”

“Only if you play by my rules, little one.” She-Ra suddenly pushed forward, her knees pressing in between Adora’s legs and forcing them to spread even further. With one hand on Adora’s back the heroic persona finally plucked her fingers from her pussy, finding them to be soaked and damp, coated in the girl’s nectar. With that, She-Ra lifted her fingers to give them a tiny lick, and a low, throaty chuckle rose from a dark place within her. “You love this. Love what I do to you. Love what I...do for you.”

The blush that Adora wore told She-Ra all she needed to know, and it was enough to make the powerhouse beam in dominant glee.

“If you still want my power, then you’ll give me what I want.” She-Ra finally announced, and slowly began to stand. She left Adora face-down with her bare ass exposed, her pussy wet, raw, sensitive, and as of now...neglected. After giving her soaked digits one final lick the “hero” smiled a little wider, and finally set about her terms. “Give me what I desire...and you’ll keep my strength.”

“W...What do...what do y-” Adora’s whimper was soft - and in the waking world, she was saying it in the midst of a dream. She’d soon be waking up with the memory of what happened during the night, risen from her sleep with She-Ra’s words still fresh in her mind. The requirement to keep her power. The price to remain the princess of power.

“Angella.” She-Ra had hissed in the dreamscape, her smirking lips glistening with nectar. “I...want...Angella.”


	2. Adora + Scorpia (F/Futa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora has herself a bit of a size kink! Thankfully, Scorpia is a...you know.

“You...are a big bug.”

“I am. But don’t worry, I’m sure you can fit it all.” Those were the only reassuring words Scorpia could offer as she pressed forward, and her pulsing, throbbing cock started to spread apart Adora’s slit. The inches that moved ahead were more than most women could’ve hoped to claim without great discomfort, but Adora was special. She was tough. She was resilient. She was soaked to the core, and absolutely desperate for Scorpia to fuck her. As she felt the strain roll through her slender, fit figure Adora gave a sharp and sudden cry, and she did her breast to spread her thighs to accomodate Scorpia further. With her hands looped behind the powerful woman’s neck, she continued to brace herself with deep and heavy breaths, all while Scorpia continued. “You just let me know if it’s too deep, Adora. Don’t wanna hurt you, now.”

“It...it’s good...keep going!” Adora hissed through clenched teeth, and her hands left Scorpia’s neck to slap against her carapace. She hooked her fingers around the ridge and tugged on it as another few inches pushed inside, and her sudden, sharp cry pierced the air around them when she gazed down at her naked belly. Sure enough, she was already showing just how tight she was around Scorpia’s immense cock. The bulge in her belly would only grow from there, and it barely felt like the powerhouse was even halfway in. Adora went white-knuckled around Scorpia’s chitin, and when she flashed her lover a sharp glare her words were eager, rushed, and demanding. “You...you keep at it even if I can’t say anything, got that? I don’t care if I pass out, Scorpia, you just...keep...fucking me!”

“Gee, Adora, I don’t really know if that’s a go-mmnnn!” The best way to gain Scorpia’s obedience was with a kiss, and Adora forced one hell of one on her in the heat of the moment. With her fists launching into that short white haircut she yanked Scorpia’s face to her own, thrashing her tongue against the larger woman’s to seal her demands into place. Scorpia was a behemoth with a massive cock, but she was still a softie...and moreover, a softie that would do anything her lover told her.

Even fuck her well past the point of reason. Stretch her, plow her, pulverize her with the sheer girth of her unit. The big, sweet brute’s scorpion tail wagged back and forth in playful fashion as her lover kissed her, and she began to do just as she was told. Those powerful hips swung back to the point that her cocktip crowned at the entrance of Adora’s pussy, only to plunge back in desperately and deep and making Adora’s belly bulge so far ahead it nearly struck their chins as they kissed. It wasn’t long before Adora’s pleasant moaning into their kiss became a litany of desperate screaming, and the madness of her size queen lust was only just beginning. Scorpia was the perfect woman for a girl that had become obsessed with cock size - powerful, obedient, and hung like a titan.

She was a very big bug...and Adora’s tiny net was eager to catch her.


	3. Entrapta + Catra (F/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Entrapta try a little bit of playful bondage, but Entrapta just can't be chained down!

“So, princess...you’re going to tell me everything I want to know.” Catra literally purred as she held up the tiny egg vibrator, pinched between two fingers. As she narrowed her gaze upon the naked Entrapta chained to the wall, she savored the sight of her. Arms and legs buckled to the stone, hair locked in shackles, it was the perfect position for her to spend the evening exploring the quirky inventors sensitive body. As Catra swung the egg vibrator back and forth, Entrapta’s wide eyes tracked it, never letting it out of her sight. “And if you don’t, I’m going to make you squirm until you can’t stand it anymo--HEY!”

The feline snapped as a tendril of purple hair seemed to come from nowhere, plucking the toy from Catra’s fingers and swinging it towards the inventor’s face. Entrapta was beaming as she gazed at the little thing, spinning it around within her hair and looking at it from all angles.

“Hey, what’s this?!” Her high-pitched, delighted voice filled the halls of Catra’s playroom. When she managed to press a tiny button to the side the toy started to shake rapidly, so much so that Entrapta had to juggle it across her locks before taking a firm hold. It only made her all the more interested. “Faaaaaascinating. Where did you get it? Is it Horde tech? Can I have it?”

“Wha--will you---stop it!” Catra sharply huffed, and swiped a hand through Entrapta’s locks so she could reclaim the vibrator. With the thing still buzzing she pressed one palm flat to the inventor’s belly, and the other lowered to where Entrapta’s slit was left exposed. Catra’s tail started to swish playfully back and forth as she drug the buzzing toy across Entrapta’s folds, especially when it made her give a sharp and sudden gasp and buck her hips into the playfully vibrating contact. “There. Doesn’t that feel good? If you’d just sit still for a few minutes, maybe I cou--”

“Hey I’ve got a great idea!” Entrapta was already half out of her shackles - the massive twin pigtails free and her hands completely unshackled. She didn’t walk away from her place on the wall so much as hurdled over Catra, scrambling right overtop the cat while using her pigtails to assist in her locomotion. In the same movement she even stole the toy away from Catra’s fingers, and now ambled naked over to a nearby table. “This is great, but if I play around with the central mechanism I might be able to make the intensity regulate to the subject’s heartrate. A toy you can use that will read your arousal and adjust itself accordingly!”

“Entrapta! We’re supposed to be on a date!” Catra’s tail had puffed out in irritation, and she hastily stomped her feet as she rushed towards the other woman. With teeth bared and claws flashing out, she was ready to continue their evening even if she had to drag Entrapta into it - pulling her away from the source of her distraction. “If you don’t get back on the wall this instan---mrooooooowl!”

It was hard to finish a sentence around the princess of Drill. As Catra advanced the pigtails lunged towards her, suddenly entwining her ankles and wrists before lifting her wildly up into the air. As she continued to howl Catra found herself pressed right down onto the worktable, only to see that somehow Entrapta had recovered her welding mask and pulled it over her face once more. Those red lenses offered no trace of mercy as the inventor’s voice called out, pointing triumphantly to the heavens as she held an already-adjusted vibrator.

“The experiement is a success! Probably! Hey, you wanna help me test it out, Catra?!” She was saying it as she actively pushed the buzzing, vibrating, heartrate-reading toy into the feline’s slit. “Ah, already such a wonderful reaction! You’re the best lab assistant I could’ve asked for!”

Catra, with hair binding her ankles and wrists and stretched flat on the table, merely squirmed as the vibrator was stuffed inside of her pussy and began to do its work. With a blush on her face and excitement rising within her, the Force Captain could do nothing other than squirm and let Entrapta’s experiment take place.

This was how it always went with her.


	4. Entrapta + Mermista (F/F, SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little short about these two new girlfriends.

“Here. This is for you, or whatever.” Mermista practically threw the bouquet of flowers to Entrapta, and immediately folded her arms across her chest and made a huffing motion. “Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“How nice! Mating rituals!” Entrapta caught the bouquet with her pigtails, and promptly began to reorganize them. As her hair pulled flowers from the mess and shoved them back in at different points, the wacky young woman murmured half to Mermista and half to herself. “Although, they would be more aesthetically pleasing if arranged in a proper color spectrum. All we need to do is put this here, and this here, and OH! I also got you something to commemorate our future relationship!” Even while she was half-distracted by the flowers, a few thick coils of Entrapta’s hair stretched towards Mermista, holding out a foot-tall stuffed squid. Several of its arms were holding a little stuffed heart with the words “Hugs 4 Days” in the center.

“See? It’s a squid!” As soon as Mermista took the stuffed toy Entrapta practically abandoned the flowers, nearly letting them plummet to the floor as she hopped over to the other woman’s side. Using her pigtails to help her along, Entrapta slipped half-behind her friend, pointing to the toy with a wide smile on her face. “You know, because of your aquatic tendencies? It also seems that you have a fondness for creatures with nonstandard prehensile appendages, considering how you asked me on this date. Isn’t it cute?!”

She plucked the squid right from Mermista’s hands, waved it in front of her face, and did a poor imitation of her own voice.

“Why hello, Mermista! I am the Entrapta of the sea, glub glub! I find your robust yet healthy body aesthetically pleasing, and suspect that your mordant personality is a charming veil to a squishy underbelly of affection!” A small pause, before Entrapta pushed the squid forward to lightly bop it to Mermista’s face two times - each with a gently murmured. “Glub glub!”

“Ugggggghhhhhh, you are such a dork.” The other princess gave a loud and irate groan, but the squid didn’t dangle before her eyes long before she snaked a hand out to claim it and give it a little hug. Her eyes narrowed as she shot Entrapta a look, her voice soft while still keeping her generally irate edge. “...I love it. Thank you.”

“Nyaaaaah, you’re welcome, future lover!” Came the giggling reply, and as she threaded a “hand” of her hair into Mermista’s grasp, started to walk along with her. Still half-moving with her other pigtail replacing a footstep now and again, it wasn’t long before the other wrapped around Mermista’s waist to give her a big, affectionate squeeze. Mermista, even though her personal space was being wildly violated, didn’t say a word.

Her arm simply stretched out to hook an arm around Entrapta’s waist, while the gift remained in the other. With a squid in each arm, she even found herself smiling.


	5. Castaspella + Bow (M/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow gets his very first blowjob...and his very first premature ejaculation. Thankfully, Castaspella couldn't be nicer about it.
> 
> (Personally? One of my favorite ships in this series, and may have been my motivation for doing this to begin with.)

“Oh, Bow, I always knew I liked you!” Castaspella beamed, her eyes practically shining upon what was presented before her. As the mature woman knelt on the floor of her bedroom in Mystacor, she was presented with what was quite possibly the largest, plumpest offering she had ever been gifted with. Who knew Glimmer’s friend would be such a hung stud?! The quirky, charming older woman clapped her hands together in glee before folding them together sweetly, gazing up at bow with eyes that were practically misty from delight. “It’s just so nice of you to be this big and hard for me, sweetie!”

“Uh, I’m...I’m glad you like it, Castaspella!” Bow gave a soft chuckle, rubbing at the back of his head as the blush on his face intensified. It was hard to be anything but rock hard underneath the kindly older woman’s attention - Glimmer’s aunt had been a bit of a crush for years by now, and he was still reeling at the notion that this was actually happening. “Just promise me you won’t tell Glimmer, okay? I don’t want anything to make things awkward between us.”

“Oh, that’s just so sweet of you!” Castaspella giggled, and waddled a little closer on her knees. Even still wrapped in her traditional robes and wearing her elegant crown, Mystacor’s leader had a lovely, motherly figure that bow could see gripped by the fabric. And as she drew closer to his length, the boy’s cock twitched to even further levels of excitement. It wasn’t long before she was scooping a hand underneath his balls while the other held his shaft at the base, practically purring as she let her head drift near. “Now, you just layback and enjoy, sweetie! Auntie Castaspella is going to take good care of you!”

She wasn’t lying. From the second Castaspella began, Bow felt better than he ever had in his life. That sunny afternoon in Mystacor was the day he’d be losing his virginity, and it all started with Glimmer’s hot aunt leaning forward and pressing her warm, inviting tongue against his balls. Bow shivered and twitched and his thighs were overtaken by goosebumps while she worked, pressing his cock flat against his belly so she could properly worship that heavy, hanging undercarriage. Lick after sensitive lick was offered by the woman’s smiling lips, and before long she even wore a little glistening layer of spit across her cheeks. She hummed while she worked, looked absolutely adorable with her face half-blocked by Bow’s cock, and when she gave him one particularly long, affectionate lick Bow suddenly quaked in unexpected bliss.

“Gyaaaah…!” The eager young man’s lap lifted off the bed as he started to cum, jetting squirt after squirt of his spunk right across his belly. In just a few short seconds there was a creamy puddle of white sitting on Bow’s tummy, all brought about by just a few seconds of Castaspella eagerly licking his balls. With a shocked and dismayed look on his face, the sweet young man pressed his hands over his eyes, whimpering. “I am SO sorry! I...it just felt so good, I…”

“Oh, don’t apologize, sweetie!” Castaspella giggled, and lifted Bow’s cock once more. She pointed to it with her other hand, quirking a brow and giving him a smirk. “It looks like you’re still ready for more, after all! You just gave me a lovely snack!”

And without a second thought, Castaspella’s head dipped forward to put her tongue to use once more - this time to swipe from the bottom of the pool of cum on Bow’s chest, trailing it through that creamy white puddle, all while keeping her eyes locked on his. Bow’s member remained hard - as it would well into the evening - and the boy finally realized just what sort of fun he was in for that day. The kind he’d remember for the rest of his life, to be sure.

Mystacor was such a magical place!


	6. Shadow Weaver + Catra (F/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Catra wasn't so rebellious? What if she REALLY wanted to please Shadow Weaver by doing all the things Adora used to?

“You’re a worthless little creature. I swear...if Adora were still here, you wouldn’t be worth keeping around.” Shadow Weaver had only become more cruel since Adora left. More demanding. As the shadowy tendrils wrapped around Catra’s throat, they also pushed the feline’s head forward, making her drive her mouth all the harder against the mature folds of the woman that raised her. The girl’s sandpaper tongue passed up and down as sweetly as she was able, but it was hard to focus with Shadow Weaver’s magic crawling across her body. The coil around her throat was one thing, but the ones weaving across her thighs and slipping into her pussy and ass...well. It was hard to think straight when you were practically filled with darkness, to say nothing of the insults. “You’ll learn to do better if you expect me to keep you around once we recover her.”

“I...I can do everything that she did for you, Shadow Weaver.” Catra pulled her mouth up from the woman’s pussy, gazing across that intimidating figure with a quiver in her eyes. Shadow Weaver’s robes had been pulled up around her waist, leaving the same slender, frightening form leading up to that unsettling mask. Despite the fear Shadow Weaver instilled in others, Catra still desperately sought to please her - even if it meant replacing Adora between her legs. “I know I’m not as good as her, I just...please...I’ll learn...I promise I’ll learn…”

“We shall see, won’t we?” Came the cruel, mocking response. With a soft sigh rising from her throat, Shadow Weaver turned her attention back to the runestone - her hands moving forward to tease her fingers across the surface. While she worked, Catra continued to suck at the older woman’s slit, licking and kissing all as shadowy tendrils penetrated and violated her. When Catra made too much noise from whimpering or gasping she was sharply corrected by the one around her throat tightening, and it was the only form of feedback she received. There were no rewards for good performance - only punishments for bad ones.

And yet...Catra wanted to prove herself. She wanted the approval of the only mother she had ever known.

She would never admit as much, but deep down, Catra hoped that Adora never returned. She hoped that her childhood friend would stay with the rebels forever. Maybe if she was gone for good, Shadow Weaver would come to appreciate her? Maybe...if she spent enough time on her knees, letting shadows fuck her holes and her rough tongue working over the older woman’s pussy...she’d finally, finally learn how to please her.

All Catra craved was Shadow Weaver’s affection, and she’d spend her life on her knees in service if she needed to to get it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter to suggest your own next time!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
